


霸道总裁别爱我

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd





	霸道总裁别爱我

1.

“今天能做吗？”

“没空。”

黄嘉新看着这两个简短有力的字，哀嚎了一声把头蒙进被子里。

他，堂堂黄氏集团总裁，在商界翻手为云覆手为雨，说天凉王破就天凉王破，万万没想到竟然栽在一个十八线的小明星身上。

这小明星是他两个月前包养的，究其原因，还要从他的妹妹黄小花说起。

黄嘉新的妹妹黄小花是个狂热的追星族，追星宗旨是“只要是帅哥就搞”，最近又沉迷男色喜欢上了一个叫李汶翰的小偶像。李汶翰所在的团WSMD比较糊，也就李汶翰稍微有点名气，不过还徘徊在十八线。

WSMD两个月前在S市开演唱会，黄小花要为爱千里飞行，冲进黄嘉新的办公室：“老子要去看李汶翰，给钱。”

妹妹独自一人出远门竟然是为了一个陌生男人，这还得了！黄嘉新想来想去不放心，于是买了张机票和黄小花一起去了S市。

本来黄嘉新只是想把黄小花送到演唱会场馆门口就结束自己的光荣使命，然而黄小花跑上跑下拿应援忙得不亦乐乎，还很过分地把超话截图和集资记录给黄嘉新让他帮忙领手幅。

黄嘉新一个一米八几的大男人，在一堆女孩子中间实在是太过显眼，有粉丝已经开始讨论他——

“诶你看那个男的，好帅啊！”

“哇！是汶翰的粉丝吗？还是汶翰的朋友啊？”

“会不会是挨打七次新签的艺人啊？这也有点太帅了吧？对不起李汶翰，我出轨一分钟。”

黄嘉新尴尬地低下头玩手机，无聊地翻着黄小花的集资记录。

不看不知道，一看不得了。黄小花短短两个月内，给李汶翰的集资数目居然高达近六位数。

黄嘉新心痛不已。

黄小花啊黄小花，天天跟我说你没钱花，我给你的零花钱就是这样被你用来养别的男人的吗？

大学生就要有大学生的亚子，好好读树，不要追星！

好不容易终于排到黄嘉新了，他把集资记录给发应援的站姐看，站姐愣了一秒，随即叫起来：“啊，你就是那个小花爱汶翰！”

小花爱汶翰，这个id在李汶翰的粉圈里可谓是无人不知无人不晓。原因很简单，因为她很壕。

尤其是这次的演唱会集资，“小花爱汶翰”在第一时间一口气打了四万块，震翰了整个李汶翰粉圈。

这也是为什么站姐一看到他的集资记录就能认出他的原因。毕竟不是所有人都能给李汶翰打四万块的，连站姐也只打了两千块。

只不过大家都以为“小花爱汶翰”是个女生，却没想到居然是个男的。男粉在粉圈本来就是珍稀动物，何况还是个这么高这么帅的男的，一下子就引来了不少的粉丝。

黄嘉新慌张地摆手：“我不是我没有，我陪我妹妹来的，我不认识什么李汶翰啊……”

可惜他这苍白的解释淹没在一群前来看热闹的粉丝的尖叫声中。黄嘉新被一圈兴奋地问东问西的女孩子包围着，手里还拿着李汶翰的手幅，表情惶恐无措，活像误入盘丝洞的唐僧。

还好黄小花挺身而出及时救了他，黄小花从追星小姐妹那听说了黄嘉新被误认为是粉丝的消息，连忙风风火火地赶过去：“大家误会了误会了，我才是小花爱汶翰，这个男的是我哥，陪我来追星的。额，他没有女朋友……额额，别问了，他喜欢男的……没，不是，他不喜欢翰翰啦，他不配喜欢我们翰翰！”

一直以为自己在妹妹心中地位很高的黄嘉新：？

呵，我倒是要看看，这个李汶翰到底长什么样，把我妹妹迷成这个亚子！

刚好一位黄牛经过：“旁友，票子要伐？内场前排，打折便宜出。”

于是黄嘉新拿着五百块买到的票坐在了内场前排。

旁边坐着的是一个扛着大炮的女孩，热情地跟他打招呼：“嗨，你好，看你拿着我们翰翰的手幅和透扇，你是翰唯吗？”

不追星的黄嘉新哪里知道“翰唯”是什么意思，下意识地就点了点头。

“好巧啊我也是！家人啊家人！”身旁的女孩立刻振奋了，“唉，说起来哥哥这次好惨啊，主打歌镶边，part也都不重要，之前挨打七次还把他的名字打错了，明明是主唱MV也都没什么镜头，再这样下去都不知道他要怎么办……”

真的好惨，怜爱了。黄嘉新善心大发，拿出手机也下载了一个Owhat，点进李汶翰后援会，打了五千块钱。

再一看应援排行榜，“小花爱汶翰”居然以四万块高居榜首，黄嘉新对于这种毫无意义的battle从来不服输，大手一挥又打了四万五。

于是“小熊软糖0714”以五万块的战绩成功挤掉了“小花爱汶翰”，成为了集资排行榜第一。

黄嘉新沾沾自喜了好一会，又反应过来不对啊，他给李汶翰后援会打那么多钱干什么，他又不是李汶翰的粉丝。

啧，都怪他这该死的胜负欲。

黄嘉新打开了一局王者荣耀，心里还在忿忿地念叨李汶翰必须要帅得人神共愤，不然对不起他的这五万块。

演唱会很快就开始了，黄嘉新游戏还没结束，听到四面八方传来的震耳欲聋的尖叫声和夹杂在其中的声嘶力竭的“李汶翰”“李汶翰你好帅”“李汶翰看看妈妈吧”，忍不住抬头看了一眼。

李汶翰穿着带飘带的白色花边衬衫，头发染成了漂亮的浅金色，正露出一个浅淡但动人的微笑，舞台光打下来，仿佛天神降临。

黄嘉新看呆了。

绕是他见过那么多莺莺燕燕花红柳绿，也不得不承认，李汶翰的确是个不可多得的绝色。

黄嘉新深吸一口气，气沉丹田：“李汶翰！看看爸爸吧——！”

 

2.

看完演唱会回到B市，黄嘉新做了一个诡异的梦，梦里李汶翰对他笑，黄嘉新醒来后一脸沉重地去洗内裤，才惊觉大事不妙。

妹啊，对不起了。

包养明星这件事在他们总裁圈里还算常见，黄嘉新略微唾弃了一下自己的手段肮脏，还是火速要到了李汶翰经纪人的联系方式。

电话拨过去响了半天李汶翰的经纪人才接起来，黄嘉新一句“您好”还没说出口，就听见对方凶神恶煞的声音：“不买车不买房，没小孩不用上辅导班，死推销的大清早打什么电话老子还要睡觉呢！大周末的不好好陪女朋友还给我打骚扰电话，你是不是没有性生活啊！”

然后电话就被挂断了。

黄嘉新目瞪口呆。

他居然被羞辱了！还是被一个十八线小明星的经纪人！没有性生活怎么了！就是没有性生活才找上你家艺人的！

让黄嘉新没想到的是，经纪人这么嚣张也就算了，他的艺人比他还要吊。

他们的第一次见面在某慈善晚宴上，李汶翰被某个知名导演吃豆腐，黄嘉新正想前去英雄救美，就看到李汶翰面不改色地直接把手中高脚杯里的红酒泼到了那位导演的脸上。

还好在一个小角落，没引来多大的注意，李汶翰潇洒地走开，顺便顺了一块旁边桌子上的马卡龙，黄嘉新连忙跟上去。

想起方才李汶翰的举动，黄嘉新有点畏缩，但还是鼓起勇气上前小心翼翼地打招呼：“嗨？”

李汶翰吃着马卡龙，含糊不清地回道：“嗯嗯嗯你好你好。”

“我是黄嘉新。”

“哦。”

“黄氏集团的总裁。”

“嗯。”

“我很喜欢你。”

“啊。”李汶翰终于有点反应了，“谢谢。我队友在找我了，帅哥回见。”

黄嘉新怂了吧唧的，眼看李汶翰放下酒杯就要走了，黄嘉新急忙拉住他的手，支支吾吾了半天，最后还是一咬牙：“我……我能不能包养你？”

就在黄嘉新以为要为自己的冲动买单，被李汶翰同样泼一杯红酒结束他们之间糟糕的对话时，看到李汶翰眨了眨眼，露出了一个亮晶晶的笑：“可以呀。”

黄嘉新活了，黄嘉新快乐了，黄嘉新脑袋里已经开始脑补一系列十八禁画面了。

可惜李汶翰跟他想象中甜美温软乖巧听话一推就倒的小明星形象相差甚远。

比如，李汶翰对黄嘉新发过去的微信爱答不理，连发个表情包敷衍一下都懒得敷衍，吃火锅比回黄嘉新消息还要重要。

又比如，黄嘉新想跟李汶翰吃个饭还要排队，黄嘉新拿着51号爱的号码牌苦苦等待，结果李汶翰告诉他吃饭其实是摇号的，今天摇到50号，明天摇到52号，后天摇到49号，就是摇不到51号。

还比如，黄嘉新提出要跟李汶翰做不可描述的事时，李汶翰总是以“没空”、“在忙”、“有通告”、“在和队友一起吃海底捞”等为由拒绝他，附赠深夜发来的美食照片暴击。

岂有此理！火锅比我重要也就算了，队友也比我重要？！

黄嘉新愤怒地在微信上质问李汶翰，收到头像是自拍但昵称为“柴柴”的第一条长长的超过二十字的回复：“听听你说的这是什么话？我们WSMD虽然糊，但是可有团魂了。你不重要，队友比较重要。对了，明天晚上我和队友约好了要去吃烤肉，也没时间跟你玩，你自己早点睡啊，乖。”

虽然黄嘉新被他最后半句的迷之宠溺语气和那个“乖”字撩得心旌荡漾，但依旧很生气。

今天海底捞，明天烤肉，你们团都不用注意身材管理的吗？？？

气得黄嘉新立刻百度搜索WSMD的合约还有几年到期，最好是能下一秒就原地解散。

结果一看，居然签了足足五年！而他们才出道了一年！

黄嘉新开始思考把WSMD的公司挨打七次收购的可能性了。

狐朋狗友听说了他的悲惨遭遇，满头问号：“不是，那你包养他干吗？做慈善？给他花钱又不上他，你图什么啊？图有朝一日能评上感动中国十大人物？”

黄嘉新心想对啊，我包养他图什么呢？

又转念一想，不对啊，我也根本没给他花过钱啊？

 

3.

怎么会这样。

黄氏集团总裁黄嘉新，钱多得没地方花，路上看到乞讨的乞丐不管是真是假都会给个两三百块钱，竟然从来没给自己包养的小明星花过钱。

这不能怪他，毕竟这是他第一次包养小明星，业务还不是特别熟练。

原来是这样！所以李汶翰才一直不同意跟我上床，原来李汶翰在等我给他花钱！

黄嘉新反思了一下自己的所作所为，确实是他不对，怎么能妄想贷款消费。

于是他点开微信置顶的聊天框，本来想打一个浪漫的521314块，结果微信提示他余额不足。

自称“钱多得没地方花”的黄嘉新：“……”

他恨恨地打过去十万块，收到李汶翰的一个“？”。

小熊软糖：拿着

小熊软糖：今晚11点，劳动酒店501号房间等你。

过了一会微信提示有新消息，黄嘉新点开一看，以为自己眼花了。

李汶翰给他打了二十万。

柴柴：拿着

柴柴：说了没空，别骚扰我，拿着钱滚

小熊软糖：？？？？？

[消息已发出，但被对方拒收了。]

黄嘉新震惊了。

一个糊团的十八线小明星，哪里来的二十万？？？

难道李汶翰还有别的金主？！

黄嘉新细思恐极，想到上个星期挨打七次给李汶翰接了个小网剧的男n号，他去探班的时候见到的那个男主角叫什么来着，嘉羿？好像对李汶翰有点意思……

呵，那个男的还没有我一半帅！黄嘉新咬牙切齿地想，而且他肯定没有我有钱！

但是生于忧患死于安乐，黄嘉新觉得必须要把一切黑恶势力扼杀在摇篮里，必须的必！嘉羿是吧，哼哼哼。

黄嘉新挑了个黄道吉日再次去探李汶翰的班，穿着风骚的花衬衫，将头发梳成大人模样，高调得一批，给剧组所有人都准备了丰盛的午餐，唯独男主角没有。

男主角可怜巴巴地蹲在角落里吃剧组粗劣难吃的廉价盒饭，泪眼汪汪声情并茂：“那年杏花微雨，经纪人骗我说这个剧组的盒饭很好吃，或许从一开始，就都是错的……”

他这样子确实有点凄惨，李汶翰于心不忍，就把自己的那份午餐给了男主角，男主角激动地抓住他的手：“谢谢你，汶翰，我没看错，你果然是个好人。只要人人都献出一点爱，世界将变成美好的人间……”

黄嘉新立马不干了，走过去横在李汶翰和男主角中间：“这是我特意给你准备的！比别人的都好，你怎么能给这个臭男人！”

“多两个煎蛋就叫比别人都好？”李汶翰微笑地看着他，“还有你这穿的什么东西，丑死了。哇，你居然还化妆了？你这糙老爷们皮肤保养不太行啊，你看这都浮粉了……”

男主角没忍住笑出了声。

黄嘉新恶狠狠地瞪了男主角一眼，男主角马上闭嘴窝回角落里乖乖吃饭。

李汶翰把黄嘉新拉到无人角落，问：“你怎么又来了？”

“我不能来吗！”黄嘉新简直太委屈了，“我想你了来看看你不行吗？”

“行，可以，男人不能说不行。”李汶翰胡乱敷衍他，“但是你别搞这么大阵仗啊，不知道的以为我才是男主角……”

黄嘉新深情款款地cos霸道总裁：“只要你想，我就可以让你当男主角。”

“……”李汶翰怀疑他是真的脑子有病，“不了吧，我还是喜欢唱歌跳舞，舞台对我的吸引力比较大。”

“那我马上安排让你在全国开巡回演唱会！”

“……脑子如果没有用可以捐给有需要的人，比如我们公司。”

眼看黄嘉新又要闹了，李汶翰连忙说：“好了好了你快走吧，你在这我容易分神。”想了想又半真半假地加了一句：“下次别来了，不然我总是想看你，很耽误我拍戏的。”

黄嘉新本来也就是来宣示主权的，一看男主角看起来智商不太高的样子，根本不是他的竞争对手，又心满意足地听了两句李汶翰哄他的话，就开开心心地走了。

哄走了黄嘉新，李汶翰回来了，男主角吃完了多加了两个煎蛋的午餐，正在幸福地玩消消乐。

看李汶翰心情还不错的样子，男主角便按捺不住好奇心地八卦道：“汶翰，刚才那是黄氏集团的黄总吧，你和他……什么关系啊？”

李汶翰点点头，轻描淡写：“我男朋友。”

男主角愣住了：“啊？真的啊？额，我还以为你们是那种关系……”

“是啊。不过马上就不是了。”

李汶翰意味深长地笑了笑，去补妆了。

男主角听得云里雾里，最后下定结论：娱乐圈真的是好复杂，还是开网吧比较简单快乐。

 

4.

因为是小成本小制作的小网剧，李汶翰又是没什么戏份的男n号，所以很快就杀青了。

黄嘉新很夸张地弄了个花墙应援，红玫瑰黄玫瑰白玫瑰蓝玫瑰各式各样百花争艳，写上了李汶翰的名字，后面跟着巨大的爱心。还拉了个横幅，写着“热烈祝贺李汶翰杀青”，然后大功率音响循环播放WSMD的新歌，还只放李汶翰的单人cut。

做完这一切的黄嘉新迫不及待地去邀功，满怀期待地等着李汶翰的夸奖，没想到李汶翰听完他这些铺张浪费的举动只是松了口气：“原来不是粉丝弄的，我就说我哪来的这么舍得花钱的粉丝。我还以为我红到这种程度了，吓死我了。”

黄嘉新：？怎么你听起来不是很想红的样子呢？

李汶翰抱着一大捧黄嘉新给他买的花，黄嘉新跟在他后面充当他的助理帮他拿东西，还在心里美滋滋地规划：戏拍完了，我人都来了，这下李汶翰总不能拒绝和我一起吃饭了吧？

结果一出门就看到李汶翰的队友站在保姆车旁欢乐地冲李汶翰招手。

“忘了跟你说，我们下午要拍杂志，中午就不能跟你一起吃饭了。”李汶翰回过头眨眨眼，很无辜的样子，“但是我给你点了外卖，番茄鱼排套饭，估计还有十分钟就到了。”

黄嘉新：“……”

不是说WSMD是糊团吗，怎么拍完戏还有杂志可以拍！我就是想跟李汶翰一起吃顿饭，怎么就这么难！噫嘘嚱！蜀道之难，难于上青天！蜀道之难，难于上汶翰！

抑郁不得志的黄嘉新晚上去狐朋狗友新开的酒吧借酒消愁，朋友拍拍他的肩：“真是不容易，这都多久了，你还没睡上？”

“是啊呜呜呜呜呜嗝。”黄嘉新愁眉苦脸地打了个嗝，“你这酒真的不行，太难喝了，比我上次在奶茶店买的柠檬水还难喝。”

“这就是柠檬水。”朋友扼腕叹息，“黄嘉新，亏你一世英名纵横情场……啧，算了，你这个母胎solo二十多年的老处男，情场老手的台本不适合你。”

朋友好心为他指点迷津：“你现在是不是有点喜欢上他了，觉得他怎么看怎么好，觉得自己对他心动了，觉得自己离不开他？”

黄嘉新柠檬水喝多了有点懵，茫然地点点头。

“害，那就对了。”朋友了然，伸出手指晃了晃，“这小明星跟你玩欲擒故纵呢。”

黄嘉新恍然大悟。

李汶翰，我没想到啊，你居然这么有手段。看你今天中午还为我点了外卖，一定是演不下去矜持清高的人设了想主动勾引我！

男人，你成功引起了我的兴趣！

黄嘉新掏出手机噼里啪啦地发消息：“晚上有空吗？”

等了好一会都没得到回应，原本还想霸道一把的黄嘉新顿时泄气了，变回软趴趴的小熊软糖。

小熊软糖：在吗

小熊软糖：你怎么不理我

小熊软糖：[柴犬委屈.jpg]

小熊软糖：在忙吗？

小熊软糖：是不是又跟队友出去吃饭了……

小熊软糖：下次能不能带上我啊？我可以帮你们结账

小熊软糖：我很听话的，不会捣乱的，带我吧

小熊软糖：带我吧带我吧带我吧

小熊软糖：[柴犬哭泣.gif]

过了半个小时李汶翰回：“你们公司要倒闭了？”

小熊软糖：？没有啊

柴柴：那你怎么天天这么闲

小熊软糖：……

柴柴：我很忙的，没什么重要的事勿扰

小熊软糖：行吧，感情淡了呗

[消息已发出，但被对方拒收了。]

什么欲擒故纵！黄嘉新把狐朋狗友暴揍了一顿。

果然，果然……黄嘉新眼含热泪，李汶翰果然有人了，对他这么冷淡——虽然以前李汶翰对他也并不热情。

嘉羿，我要鲨了你！

黄嘉新猛地一锤桌子，我他妈怎么就没钱？我要是有钱，我会是这个吊样子？

……

不对啊，我有钱啊？

我可以在玫瑰花海豪华游艇给李汶翰一场盛大奢侈的表白啊？

我可以包下整个B市的LED屏循环播放我对李汶翰的求爱啊？

我可以动不动就扔给李汶翰五百万让他今天不花完别回家啊？

……

那我为什么还是这个吊样子？

黄嘉新陷入了沉思。

 

5.

李汶翰走进酒吧，老板看到他没带墨镜口罩甚至连个帽子都没有，直接大摇大摆地走进来，立刻火急火燎地跑到他面前。

“我的哥，你真敢，不怕被拍？”

“我又不红。”李汶翰在吧台上坐下来，笑眯眯地说，“而且这不是好久没聚了嘛，我可想你了。”

“停，打住，我是直的。”老板搓了搓手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，给李汶翰和自己倒了两杯酒，忍不住八卦，“哎，听说你最近和那个黄什么……黄夹心？听说你俩打得火热，你还被他包养了，真的假的？”

“真的啊。”李汶翰喝一口酒，随口回道。

“我靠！”老板一口酒没绷住喷了出来，“你搞什么啊，来真的？他知不知道你是谁啊？”

李汶翰耸耸肩：“估计不知道。”

“我说你可真够可以的。放着家族企业不继承，心血来潮跑出来当什么爱豆，还玩什么包养，有钱人的世界我不懂。”老板一脸看戏的表情，“那个黄嘉新要是知道你一块表几百万，在市中心有几十套房，家里比他还有钱，那可真是太精彩了。”

确实。李汶翰身为李氏集团的长子，从小享尽荣华富贵，见过的钱比黄嘉新吃过的饭还多。不过李汶翰为人低调，几乎从不在外面抛头露面，所以很少有人知道李氏集团的长子长什么样。

弟弟大学毕业后李汶翰功成身退，迅速撒手把家族企业扔给弟弟打理，自己跑到娱乐圈来实现年少时的梦想。

老板又八卦兮兮地问：“你为啥要被他包养啊，你又不缺钱。”

李汶翰神秘地一笑：“就觉得现在被包养好像挺流行的，凑个热闹。”

老板：“……”

有钱人的世界我真的不懂。

李汶翰继续说：“不过他人挺好的，长得也挺帅的，虽然看起来有点傻，但是我觉得发展一下也还不错。”

“那你们进行到哪一步了，上过床没？”

“没有。”

“哦哟，没想到啊。”老板调侃道，“我看那些个耽美金主文里，不都是没什么名气的明星抱上了金主大腿，然后上床换资源嘛。你们组合那么糊，你就更应该顺水推舟，把他一举拿下。”

“糊逼也有糊逼的骨气。我得晾他一段时间，不然他怎么懂得珍惜我。”李汶翰得意地分享钓男人的秘籍，想了想又发觉不对劲，“不对啊，你不是直男吗，怎么还看这种小说。”

“……你管我，我女朋友爱看。”

李汶翰不去揭穿他根本没有女朋友的这个残忍的事实。

手机疯狂震动，李汶翰看都不用看就知道是黄嘉新又在微信上狂轰他，一点开置顶窗口，果然看到一堆信息跳出来。

小熊软糖：明天是七夕，你来我家过节吧！

小熊软糖：我给你准备了大餐

小熊软糖：我问过了，你明天没通告，不用拍杂志也不用跑商演

小熊软糖：而且我威胁过你的队友了，让他们明天别找你

小熊软糖：不许拒绝我

小熊软糖：[柴犬撒娇.jpg]

小熊软糖：你要是拒绝我，我就

小熊软糖：我就……

小熊软糖：我就不理你一分钟！

小熊软糖：[柴犬打滚.gif]

李汶翰没忍住笑了，黄嘉新这么幼稚到底是什么把公司经营下来的啊？黄氏集团真的不是快要倒闭了吗？

老板看他笑得甜蜜，颇为好奇：“谁啊笑得这么开心？”

李汶翰编辑好“那我勉为其难地同意了”发送，锁上手机摇了摇酒杯，悠悠道：“男朋友。”

 

6.

试问，还有什么比回家看到自己的哥哥跟疑似男朋友的男人在亲热更尴尬的事吗？

——有，那就是这个男人是自己的前爱豆。

本来晚上黄小花是要去看新追的男团优奈的演唱会的，但是走到一半发现自己没带门票。黄小花急匆匆赶回家，就无语地看到客厅装饰了一堆气球和彩带，桌子上摆着十分恶俗的烛光晚餐，以及黄嘉新正在和一个男人接吻。

呵呵，光天化日朗朗乾坤，黄嘉新你这样实在是有伤风化。我都还没有男朋友，你怎么就有男朋友了？

黄小花再仔细一看。

曹尼玛，这不是李汶翰吗？？？

黄小花瞳孔地震了。

怎么会这样啊？李汶翰你难道不是跟你们公司的嘉羿有一腿吗？我家房子塌了啊？李汶翰，虽然我现在不狗你了，可是我想不到你居然自甘堕落啊？

李汶翰发现了她，推了推黄嘉新用眼神示意他突然出现在门口的女孩。

黄嘉新恋恋不舍地跟李汶翰分开，尴尬地摸摸鼻子：“你不是去看那个什么优奈了吗，怎么回来了……”

黄小花一个箭步上前，痛心疾首地对李汶翰说：“李汶翰啊李汶翰，你说你好好一朵鲜花，怎么插在牛粪上了呢？”

黄嘉新：？

“黄小花，你胆子肥了啊，还敢内涵你哥。”黄嘉新不客气地勾住黄小花的脖子，三两下把她头发揉乱，向李汶翰介绍，“这是我妹黄小花，她以前是你粉丝。”

李汶翰友好地打招呼：“妹妹好。”

“现在我不是你粉丝了，我们之间的关系已经不纯洁了。”黄小花心痛地捂住胸口，悲痛欲绝地摇摇头，“你马上就要成为我的嫂子了。”

李汶翰：？

“……”黄嘉新扯了扯嘴角，“你别理她，她表演型人格。”

黄小花立马不甘示弱地反击：“李汶翰我跟你说黄嘉新这个男人靠不住的你别看他长得帅其实他这么大个人了还特别爱哭我抢他零食吃他都会哭还有唔唔唔……”

黄嘉新紧紧地捂住黄小花的嘴，皮笑肉不笑：“你还看不看演唱会了，要迟到了吧？”

黄小花这才想起来正事，大叫着“完蛋了来不及领绝美应援了”钻进房间里找门票。

“你妹妹挺有趣的。”李汶翰笑了笑，坐下来继续吃饭。

而黄嘉新还在傻笑着回味那个吻。

昨晚邀请李汶翰来家里过节时他已经做好了被拒绝的心理准备，却万万没想到李汶翰居然答应了。

黄嘉新紧张得不得了，精挑细选穿了套定制西装，把身穿白T大裤衩脚踩人字拖的李汶翰吓了一跳。

李汶翰看了一眼黄嘉新隆重得像是要去走红毯的服饰，又看了一眼自己随便穿的像是出门撸串的打扮，犹豫了一下：“……要不，我先回去换套衣服？”

黄嘉新生怕他走了就不回来了，连忙把他拉进房里：“不行，不许走！”

于是两个人在餐桌旁坐了下来。

一边，是涂了发胶喷了香水仿佛去戛纳红毯走秀明星的黄嘉新。另一边，是顶着个大油头纯素颜仿佛在路边大排档吃烧烤的李汶翰。

李汶翰一时不知道他和黄嘉新究竟谁才是爱豆。

而黄嘉新则蠢蠢欲动，放在餐桌下的左手暗暗握拳。今晚无论如何，他都要跟李汶翰上床。

都说酒壮怂人胆，黄嘉新喝了一口最普通的青岛啤酒就气势汹汹地走过去附身压住李汶翰。

李汶翰正在切牛排，被吓了一跳：“你干吗？”

“我要亲你了。”黄嘉新用手撑住椅背，努力用霸道总裁的语气说，“闭眼。”

“亲你马……”李汶翰话没说完，看到黄嘉新自己先闭上了眼低头来盲亲他。

李汶翰：“……”

有病啊，你说你要亲我，结果你自己闭眼了，请问你看得见我吗？

李汶翰觉得又好笑又好气，黄嘉新低了半天头也没找到正确的位置，最后还是李汶翰伸手抓住了黄嘉新的领带主动吻了上去。

就亲了五秒，舌头都还没伸，就被突然杀回家的黄小花打断了。

黄嘉新当然不会就此罢休，何况刚才是李汶翰主动，更是令他心花怒放。

原来李汶翰也是对我有意思的，我这么多天的努力没有白费！越努力，越幸运！

这次黄嘉新换了战术，决定卖惨博得李汶翰的同情：“你知道我多可怜吗，有这么个天天诋毁我的妹妹，我爸我妈都不关心我，只知道工作，我从小就很孤单……所以你看，今晚可不可以那个？”

黄小花终于找到了门票，欢天喜地地走了，关门前回头对黄嘉新说：“对了黄嘉新，爸妈喊你明天晚上回家里吃饭，妈说给你烧你最爱吃的糖醋鱼。”

黄嘉新：“……”

“是挺可怜的，还有糖醋鱼吃，好可怜啊。”李汶翰冷笑着嘲讽道，“你说你一天到晚都在想什么，干什么不好学人家玩包养？富强民主文明和谐自由平等公正法治爱国敬业诚信友善晓得伐？……”

黄嘉新“哇”地一声哭了。

李汶翰：“？？？？？”

“什么包养，我们都见不到几次面，你每次都说有事在忙，要不就是跟队友在一起……”黄嘉新委屈极了，“我跟你就亲过刚才那一次，拥抱也没有，操也不给操，我委屈……”

李汶翰无语地抽纸巾给他，黄嘉新赌气不接，李汶翰就直接把纸巾往他脸上糊，搓澡一样擦着黄嘉新的脸，不怎么熟练地安慰道：“行了行了你多大的人了还哭，丢不丢脸？别哭了，再哭不给你亲了。”

黄嘉新哭得一抽一抽的：“那、那你说……是我重要，还是你、你的队友重要……”

“我队友又不能操我。”李汶翰看着他，“你说是谁比较重要？”

黄嘉新又活了，黄嘉新又快乐了，黄嘉新脑袋里又开始脑补一系列十八禁画面了。

黄嘉新得寸进尺：“那我要跟你谈恋爱！”

“我以为我们一直都是在谈恋爱？”李汶翰挑了挑眉，拉长音调故意逗他，“哦～黄先生，看来你也没有很喜欢我，感情淡了，分手。”

“啊？啊？？啊？？？”黄嘉新死皮赖脸地贴上去，一手揽住李汶翰的腰一手抱住李汶翰的肩，“那能不能先打个分手炮啊？分手了我再追你不就得了嘛。你必须得同意啊，你不同意我就把挨打七次买下来，做你的上司让你不得不听我的话，我想在哪做就在哪做……”

李汶翰被他念得头疼，抓起一块夹心饼干堵住他的嘴：“闭嘴，先吃饭。”

黄嘉新笑得眼睛都没了：“好好好，听男朋友的话。”


End file.
